Small Foot
Smallfoot is a character from the various Gobots series. Her name is a parody of the famous monster truck Bigfoot. Challenge of the Gobots Small Foot is one of Leader-1's most trusted soldiers. A tracker, what she lacks in size she more than makes up for in heart and determination. Small Foot can often be seen kicking around with Scooter but she idolizes Leader-1 and is often found fighting by his side. Trouble often finds her wherever she is. Sometimes with all of her determination Small Foot becomes impulsive and eager to please the older and more experienced Guardian soldiers. In robot mode she can fire energy shots from the two lamps on her chest. She converts into a pickup truck. She has a tow-cable with hook that she uses in both modes. Small Foot was featured in one of the early Gobots commercials. YouTube - Gobots - Series 2 Regular Gobots Commercial The Autobot Small Foot is based on the Gobots characters of the same name. Animated series Small Foot makes her debut in the episode "Trident's Triple Threat". Small Foot's impulsiveness runs away with her in this episode when she tries to take on three Renegades at once. Crasher, and Cop-Tur beat her up so severely that Turbo has to carry her back to their base in his arms. Small Foot's impulsiveness almost cost her life when the Guardians accidentally released the Master Renegade thinking that he was the Last Engineer. The Master Renegade took Small Foot hostage and kept the other Guardians at bay while he tried to fly away in their command center with Crasher. With Turbo's help Small Foot escaped from the Master Renegade but she paid a terrible price. Rest-Q checked out all of Small Foot's internal structures and was shocked when he discovered that Small Foot's transforming protocol was completely gone after the initial carnage that was inflicted upon her by the Master Renegade. It was as if Small Foot never went through the modifier, a machine that gives Gobots the ability to transform into vehicles after they leave the Guardian Academy, leading Matt Hunter to ask if Small Foot can be put through the modifier again. Rest-Q warns that such a thing has never been done before but there are no other options. Baron Von Joy and Rest-Q look on as Small Foot's transformation mechanism is repaired. When the job is done Baron Von Joy asks Small Foot if she can transform. When she does she takes Matt, Nick, and A.J. back the Guardian HQ so that she may get to her battle station. However, the lone Gobot who was later joined by Scooter and Turbo never made it back to base. Instead the Renegades blasted a hole in the ground in front of them and Small Foot and Turbo crashed through a wall and stopped short of another wall while poor Scooter couldn't stop and slammed into a glass partition. It is within the glass partition that the Guardian trio and their human companions found the man that they believed is The Last Engineer and brought him back to Guardian H.Q. Small Foot is among the Go-Bots who defend their world against the bug-like invaders in "Invasion from the 21st Level" episode #21-22. In "Doppleganger" episode #23 Cy-Kill, Cop-Tur, Crasher and Snoop attacked Leader-1, Turbo, Scooter and Small Foot. Crasher wounded Small Foot. After attaining recordings of the Guardians the Renegades retreated. Using the recordings Cy-Kill had Herr Fiend program robot duplicates of the Guardians. When demonstrating Space Bender weapon to Unicom Leader-1 learned that the Renegades were attacking Washington. The Renegades ambushed Leader-1 and replaced him with his duplicate. Leading the Command Center back to Gobotron and getting rid of Scooter and Small Foot the Renegades then released duplicates of Path Finder, Rest-Q, Van Guard and Turbo. Small Foot and Scooter were able to capture the Turbo duplicate and learn where their friends were being held. Cy-Kill then replaced Good Night. Using the duplicate Turbo the Guardians infiltrated the Renegade base, freed the captured Guardians and escape from Spoons and Fitor. Although blocked by the Renegades, Scooter used a hologram of Zod to make the Renegades flee. Making it back to Gobotron the Guardians were attacked by the Guardian duplicates. The real Guardians were able to defeat their duplicates with the aid of the real Zeemon, Hans-Cuff and Rest-Q. Cy-Kill then arrived in Thrustor with more duplicates, but Small Foot was able to stop with robots using the Space Bender, which would fuse their robot brains. In "Scooter Enhanced" episode #24 Scooter and Small Foot join Nick and A.J. to watch a car stunt show which is attacked by Crasher, Buggyman and Fly Trap. Small Foot fights Buggyman and defeats him, but the Renegades regain the upper hand until the Guardians are rescued by Leader-1 and Turbo who arrive in Power Suits. Cy-Kill vowes to gain Power Suits for the Renegades. Scooter decides he needs more firepower, so he has Baron Von Joy remove his damaged holo projector in favor of a blaster unit. Screw Head, Bad Boy and Cop-Tur are sent to attack Unicom bases and distract the Guardians while Cy-Kill, Crasher and Scorp attempt to take the suits from the Guardian Command Center. Small Foot and Scooter are able to delay the Renegades until Leader-1 and Turbo return to chase away the Renegades. Realizing he is a better Guardian with his holo projector, Scooter has it reinstalled. Small Foot appears in "Cy-Kill Escapes" episode #41. She investigates the Renegade escape from the Gobot Prison Moon. In "The Fall of Gobotron" episode #43 after Cy-Kill takes over Gobotron Geeper-Creeper and Slicks are assigned to guard the modifier. They are lured away by Scooter and lead into a Guardian ambush by Turbo, Small Foot and Sparky. Small Foot appears in "Flight to Earth" episode #44. Small Foot appears in "Return of Gobotron" episode #45. She witnesses the Last Engineer creating new Power Suits for the Guardians. She is later given one of the Power Suits, which features enhanced sensors. She combines with the other suits and the Last Engineer's ship to form the Power Warrior Courageous and defeat a fleet of Renegade Thrustors. Small Foot appears in GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords. Toys *''Gobots'' Small Foot (1985) :Turns into a Toyota Hilux. Small Foot - Guardian - www.tfu.info References Category:Gobots Category:Guardians